1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stator and heat sink system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the manufacture and use of electrical components through tailored stacking and cooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motor stators and heat sinks is known in the prior art. More specifically, motor stators and heat sinks previously devised and utilized for the purpose of manufacturing and using electrical components are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,332 issued Jun. 14, 1949 to England relates to an insulation means for electrical apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,690 issued Aug. 19, 1980 to Morreale relates to a method of assembly for electrical motor stators. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,202 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Herron relates to a tie bolt and stacked wheel assembly for the rotor of a rotary machine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe motor stator and heat sink system that allows facilitating the manufacture and use of electrical components through tailored stacking and cooling.
In this respect, the motor stator and heat sink system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the manufacture and use of electrical components through tailored stacking and cooling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved motor stator and heat sink system which can be used for facilitating the manufacture and use of electrical components through tailored stacking and cooling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.